Forever A Team
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: What happens when Austin & Ally discover they are pregnant? How do they get through this growing problem? (I'm so bad at summaries it's not even funny.)


_ We need to talk ASAP _-Ally

_ Tell me when and where._ -Austin

_ The Boom in twenty._

_ Okay._

How was she supposed to tell him? How do you ever tell someone that important to you this? Do you ease into it? Do you just do it? How? How? How? She had found out two days ago and had put off telling Austin as long as she could. She should be happy, right? She shouldn't care what he thinks, right? So, why did she? Maybe because he was her best friend who was still around. Trish had left - promising to come back but never did. Ally and Dez weren't close even before the fight between him and Austin that ended their friendship.

The doors of Sonic Boom flew open, "Alls, I'm here!" Austin called up to the small practice room upstairs. Then those doors were flying open. He stopped and noticed the situation: Ally was crying, her arms wrapped around her knees. "What's wrong?" She didn't reply and he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head. "Ally, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." A shudder escaped her body and she removed her phone from its hiding place, unlocking it and going to the photo, then passing it to her boyfriend's hands.

"Don't hate me," she says as she does.

"I could never hate you," he replies, and then he allows his eyes to look down at the photo. Four white sticks on a counter. Two with two pink lines. Two with the word "pregnant" etched onto the screen. His mouth drops slightly, but he shuts it quickly, hoping she didn't see. "You're p-p-pregnant."

"Yeah."

"And it's mine?"

"Yes."

"That's great, Ally." He says pulling her face away from her knees. He wants her to believe him. "I mean it's unexpected, but it's great!" Nothing. "Say something, Ally." Still nothing. Then he mummers in her ear, "Say something, please, Ally."

"I don't know what to say."

"How long have you know?"

"Two days."

"Well, if it's any consultation prize, I'm ecstatic! I'm gonna be a dad. And you're going to be a mom! A wonderful, marvelous mother. The baby will absolutely adore you. And you can be the good cop and I can be the bad cop. You and me! A team forever!" She laughs at his sentiment; she did love this goofy, trying-to-cheer-you-up-side he rarely showed. At least to her anyways. "And we can get married if you want to. I wouldn't mind. We've talked about it before, Alls."

"I don't know, Austin."

"About getting married or-?"

"Everything."

His faces changes to a slight level of sorrow before he replies, "Well let's go to the doctor and discuss before we do anything rash." He pushes himself up with all his power looking extremely graceful, "Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving." He offers his hand and pulls her up, kissing her lips, and wraps his hand around her waist - slightly touching her stomach.

The doctor somehow calms Ally's nerves - at least about birthing the baby. In the car, Austin and Ally are holding hands; Austin's other hand is lying over the steering wheel, not the safest driving style but that's just how he learned. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Dr. Nettles made me feel more confident about doing this." Her sliver band was on her ring finger - a promise ring she'd received from Austin on their third anniversary. "I just wish I had my parent's approval, you know? Like I want them to be around their grandchild. I mean your parents are cool with it!"

"To be honest, I think they're just surprised this situation hasn't happened before with me. Especially considering how long we've been together."

"Five years and six months on Saturday," they say together and he kisses her hand. "I love you," she says, slipping her fingers back into his.

"I love you, too. A team forever"

"Austin, this place is really _way_ too nice for just a casual date," she insists as he pushes her into Luna Blue.

"Ally, it will be okay. It's a special date!"

"No it's not!" She giggles. "Our six month dates are never this fancy! Our first one was to Mimi's where you made me pay for a mini pizza."

"Well that's when I was young, inconsiderate, and broke. And now I'm still young, still inconsiderate, but I have some money." International pop star life had it perks, even though he had now given up that life for acting. His first real movie was coming out at the end of the year. "And I wanted to pay you back for that horribly asshole move on my part."

She laughs, "That was five years ago!"

"Well I've still made up for it." Even though he had, since he had bought the pizza on their next date, but she didn't mention that detail. They ordered their drinks and food and talked for what seemed like forever. That was thing between the two of them, they could talk for a short or long time and it seemed like it they never ran out of things to say. He had his arm draped around her shoulders, her hand in his, and a smile gracing both of their faces. True and utter bliss.

"So, you know that one conversation that comes up a lot between us?"

"What to name the baby? Because if you're still on that I still want its name to be A-something. You know, keep the trend," she says, a little too loudly in his ear.

"No, the _other_ thing."

"If Star Wars or Star Trek is better?"

"No. The marriage conversation." Her face drops, just slightly, but enough for him to notice. "What?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"Are you still against it?"

She shrugged, "I mean if the right guy asks me."

"Like that one celebrity you like? Aaron? Abe? Abel?"

"-Austin," she finishes. "Yeah if he asked I might say yes. Maybe. Like if you or him were both asking I'd have a hard time choosing between the two of you."

"Fifty-fifty, right?"

"Forty-Sixty to you."

"That makes me feel better. So if I were to just, I don't know, magically pull out a ring box, you'd say yes."

"Well, I don't know, why don't you try?"

"God why must you make this so difficult?!" His hand goes to his pocket, and he produces a red velvet box. "Allyson Kay Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replies with a smile from ear to ear. He slides on the ring and they kiss before leaving the restaurant, completely forgetting their takeout food. Granted, Ally wanted out of the restaurant as quickly as possible seeing that her face was streaked with mascara and tears that were still streaming from her eyes. She doesn't even see the engraving on the inside of the ring saying 'a team forever'.

In the middle of the night of October 12, Ally's water breaks, two months early. The newly married couple rush to the hospital. And Ally is rushed into an emergency c-session. The girl weights two pounds, four ounces, and Austin and Ally spend the night crying over the safety of their child. They decide on the name Ariel Lucille after Ally's grandmother and Austin's aunt. "Triple A," comments under her breath when they decide.

"KLM, now we need more of the alphabet," he kisses her head. "She'll be okay. Go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'll wake you up if anything happens," he assures her. And as she drifts away into a deep sleep he murmurs, "I'll be here when you wake up. A team forever."

**So what did you think? I really love it, maybe I'm a little biased, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
